Besos para Navidad
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Mi regalito para todas las personas lindas que dejaron review en Los besos de Scorpius/Harry y pedían continuación. Aquí esta la tercera y ultima parte de los besos…. A/S Felices Fiestas!


**Mi regalito para todas las personas lindas que dejaron review en Los besos de Scorpius/Harry y pedían continuación. Aquí esta la tercera y ultima parte de los besos…. A/S Felices Fiestas!!**

**BESOS PARA NAVIDAD**

Lo había evadido por dos años, pero esta vez le fue imposible. Su padre no le permitiría ausentarse una navidad más. Claro él como buen Malfoy hizo un trato con su padre.

Navidad a cambio de autorización. Después de leer la carta que James le escribió a Albus 3 años atrás, Scorpius supo que para poder estar con su Slytherin tenía que tener aprobación de Draco y Harry.

Antes de tener esa intensa charla con los dos patriarcas, se aseguro de tener a su padre en el bolsillo. Si Draco quería que Scorpius pasara la navidad en casa, tenía que apoyarlo y estar a favor de la relación entre Albus y él. Una vez que el rubio tuviera la aprobación de los padres, Albus sería todo suyo, o al menos eso esperaba.

Hace ya una semana que había logrado el susodicho permiso y para ser sinceros no le fue tan difícil, ahora que sus padres estaban casados los miedos de separación de Harry eran mínimos, al parecer la parte fácil ya había pasado, ahora solo tenía que atrapar a la escurridiza serpiente de Albus.

-¡Albus!-escuchó gritar a Lily, se imagino a la pelirroja adolescente abrazando a su hermano.

No hizo ningún movimiento y siguió fingiendo que leía su pesado tomo de economía. Por suerte James estaba siendo tan escandaloso como siempre, se preguntó si en la academia de Aurores les enseñaban a ser tan ruidosos, ya que Harry era también así, pero en esos momentos lo agradecía ya que así nadie escuchaba el ruidoso golpe que estaba haciendo su corazón al chocar contra su pecho.

-Hola Score- saludó el moreno y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no sobresaltarse. ¿Cuándo se había parado Albus frente a él?

-Hola Al-respondió con lo que él esperaba que fuera indiferencia. Fingió terminar de leer una frase y cerró el libro- ¿Cómo te trata la escuela de medimagos?

-Bien, supongo-contestó con un encogimiento de hombros y esa amplia y hermosa sonrisa que el robaba el aliento ¡Merlín, había olvidado lo hermosos y brillantes que son los ojos verdes de su querido Al!- ¿y a ti como te tratan los números?

-Como si fueran mis mejores amigos- dijo con sonrisa de suficiencia marca Malfoy.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos completos, es hora de una partida de Quiddittch-anunció el patriarca Potter.

Todos asintieron emocionados y subieron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa.

Solo cuando estuvo en la seguridad de su habitación se atrevió a soltar un audible suspiro. Tenía que comportarse, de otra manera todo lo planeado para esa navidad se iría al traste. Tal vez el Quiddittch lo relajaría un poco, ver a Albus había sido más impactante de lo esperado. La última vez que vio a su mejor amigo fue 8 meses atrás, ya que por razones obvias para los Slytherins, pero desconocidas para los demás Albus y Scorpius decidieron estudiar fuera del país y lo más lejos posible uno del otro.

Esa decisión había formado la primera pelea familiar, ya que ambos chicos tenían plaza en las academias nacionales ¿Por qué no estudiar en Londres cera de la familia? No fue fácil convencerlos, pero era lo mejor o al menos eso pensaban. Todas las respuestas a esas y muchas otras preguntas se basaban en que habían vivido demasiados años juntos queriendo esta uno con el otro sin poder hacerlo. ¿Por qué seguir así? ¿Por qué no cortar el problema de raíz? ¿Por qué no intentar ampliar sus horizontes y tratar de encontrar a alguien que ocupe el lugar que su amado nunca podría?

Después de dos años Scorpius llegó a la conclusión de que nada ni nadie podría hacerlo deja de sentir el inmenso amor que le tiene a Albus.

-Score estamos listos-gritó Lily del otro lado de la puerta.

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa y se alisto para un divertido partido en familia. Esta seguro que eso le haría dejar de pensar en su amor por Albus aunque sea un par de horas.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con demasiada fuerza y 3 segundos después escucho la puerta de la habitación de Albus cerrar con igual potencia. ¿Estaría Al igual de molesto que él? ¿Cómo James podía soportar a sus padres de esa manera todos los días? Ah, cierto, James no esta enamorado de su mejor amigo y hermanastro que casualmente se parece mucho a su padre al igual que Scorpius, por ende cada vez que los ve abrazados, dándose mimos o besos no siente que el corazón se le acelera y la respiración se le entrecorta presenciando lo que parece un cuadro del futuro de Scorpius y Albus.

Se metió en la ducha para alistarse a la cena familiar Potter-Malfoy con los Weasley, por suerte ya todos había superado las etapas de odio y resentimiento y los eventos familiares se disfrutaban muy amenamente. Esperó a que el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo lo ayudara a relajarse, pero ese día nada de lo que esperaba estaba sucediendo.

¿Por qué sus padres tenían que ser tan melosos? ¿Acaso era necesario perderse entre las nubes y después bajar con la ropa desordenada y mirada de deseo? Realmente odiaba cuando se chocaban "accidentalmente" y por ser los capitanes pedían tiempo para arreglar la falta besuqueándose descaradamente. ¡No tenían pudor!

Al principio era lindo verlos con tanto amor entre ellos, pero el notar que volaban uno al lado del otro no precisamente buscando la Snitch sino mas bien tocándose pellizcándose o dándose rápidos besos, todo lo "lindo" se volvió exasperante y lo único que procesaba su mente era _"Ellos puedes y tu no"._ Eso lo tuvo molesto todo el juego y corrió a su habitación al finalizar el partido por que un segundo mas en la presencia de los tortolitos y estaba a punto de gritar de la frustración.

La ducha no lo relajó en lo absoluto. Lo mas seguro era la tensión sexual que lo tenía así. Se puso sus mejores túnicas listo para deslumbrar a Albus. Agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar a lo lejos la algarabía de los Weasley.

-¡Score!

-Pasa Al-dijo terminando de peinarse.

-Valla, luces fenomenal-dijo el moreno y Score pudo notar el deseo ardiendo en sus ojos. Eso era una buena señal.

-Como siempre-respondió con sonrisa seductora-¿Te molesta si te doy tu regalo ahora?

-Em, supongo que no-Al siempre había sido muy débil con su curiosidad. Él era de esos niños que abrían los regalos antes de navidad por que la curiosidad le carcomía. Score lo sabía y lo usaba siempre a su favor.

Le dio un pesado paquete que desapareció en segundos bajo los desesperados dedos de Albus, jadeó sorprendido al ver el pesado libro, que casi lo llevaba la borde de la desesperación ya que era la clave principal de su sustentación final de graduación y no había podido conseguir el libro por ningún lado.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Como dicen los muggles "Un mago nunca revela sus secretos"-respondió con amplia sonrisa.

Albus corrió abrazarlo y Score disfrutó de cada segundo que tuvo a su amado entre sus brazos. Eran casi de la misma altura y sus mejillas estaban apretándose suavemente.

Ese era el momento esperado.

-Gracias Score-dijo Albus.

-De nada Al, sabes que te daría lo que fuera-dijo deslizando lentamente sus labios por la mejilla de Al hasta llegar a la esquina del labio-Te amo-susurró antes de apoderarse de su mas ansiado manjar. Comenzó lentamente siguió, abrió sus labios y atrapó el labio superior de Albus succionando suavemente para después deslizar la punta de su lengua por él, fue un mínimo roce y sabía que mandaba cosquilleos a las partes correctas, repitió la misma acción con el labio inferior y se ganó un leve gemido. Atrapó ambos labios y succionó lentamente y con suavidad. Sabía que para que Albus lo dejara ir más allá tenía que envolverlo en un abrumante placer.

Deslizó la punta de la lengua por la cerrada ranura que dividía los labios y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos desde la comisura izquierda hasta la derecha. Apartó su rostro por un momento, para admirar a su Albus con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas los labios húmedos y la respiración agitada, lo cual provocó que tuviera la necesidad de abrir levemente sus labios en busca de aire.

Scorpius vio su oportunidad, se humedeció los labios con deleite y besó a su amigo con pasión, bajó sus manos y envolvió a Albus por la cintura, cuando logró meter su lengua le rozó con la punta de ella el cielo de la boca, lo cual notó con satisfacción encendió a Al y allí fue cuando comenzó a devolverle el beso como sediento de lo que Score le pudiera dar y por supuesto que le dio todo. Sus labios se abrieron y cerraron, chuparon y apretaron. Sus lenguas recorrieron todos los rincones, se tocaron entre sí, se envolvieron, batallaron y se desenvolvieron en un baile excitante.

-Se separaron jadeantes, mirándose intensamente y como atraídos por un imán juntaron sus labios nuevamente solo que estabas con mas ferocidad y pasión. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la cama. Albus encima de Scorpius, ambos extremadamente calientes y ansiosos.

-¡Score! ¡Albus! Los estamos esperando-gritó James, su voz cada vez más cerca de la puerta. De un salto se separaron y se bajaron de la cama acomodándose las túnicas.

James abrió la puerta molesto y ambos chicos salieron prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

Pasar una noche entera con los Weasley no era tan tedioso como antes, después de todo aceptaron la relación de Harry y Draco y dejaron a un lado los prejuicios, las reuniones familiares era fenomenales, más para los Malfoy acostumbrados a estar solos, pero eso era algo que ni Draco ni Scorpius extrañaban.

Nada se igualaba a las comidas de la abuela Molly, las bromas del tío George con Hugo y James, las maravillosas conversaciones con la tía Hermione y las historias del tío Ron, tío Charlie y papá Harry. Realmente había extrañado todo eso las navidades pasadas, pero lastimosamente no estaba disfrutando mucho de esta. Se sentía como un tonto, pero no lo podía evitar. No podía mirar Albus a la cara sin sonrojarse o apartar rápidamente la mirada. Si se rozaban accidentalmente se le erizaba la piel y se quedaba sin aire.

Eso y además de que estaba tartamudeando y tropezándose con todo. Su papá lo estaba mirando con cara de sospecha y James parecía a punto de explotar de la risa contenida al verlo tan… tan… tan no Scorpius.

-¡Hora de abrir regalos!-gritó el patriarca Weasley y todos se amontonaron en la sala. Albus se sentó junto a Scorpius como siempre. El maldito Slytherin lucía calmado mientras que Score parecía de un prolongado Crucio, ya que no dejaba de temblar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó en susurros Albus, claramente preocupado- no me digas que estas nervioso por los regalos- dijo con sonrisa burlona.

-Al tengo que decirte algo-susurró con voz estrangulada. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar?

-Si es por lo del beso en tu habitación, entonces olvídalo. No estoy enojado contigo, solo… solo asegúrate que no pase nuevamente-susurró con seriedad.

¡Claro! Asegúrate que no pase nuevamente, eso era todo lo contrario a lo que estaba esperando que sucediera. Por un momento pensó que podría ahorrarse las palabras, pero al parecer Al seguía igual de testarudo. Eso o ya no sentía nada por él. Tragó seco, sinceramente esperaba que solo fuera necedad Potter y no la segunda opción.

-¿Te molestó que te besara?-preguntó molesto aún en susurros aunque con el escándalo que tenían los pelirrojos nadie los iba escuchar sin la necesidad de susurrar.

-¡Claro! Somos amigos, hermanos y tu bien sabes que yo no siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mi-explicó casi escupiendo las palabras, como si le diera asco tener que pronunciarlas.

-No, no lo sabía.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabías? Aquella vez…

-Encontré accidentalmente la carta de James-interrumpió Score ganando la atención de Al.

-¿Qué… que carta de James?

-La que te decía que tu papá y mi papá estaban saliendo y que Harry era muy feliz, que fingieras no estar enamorado de mi, para que…

-¡Basta!-susurró molesto Albus- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Quería ver por cuanto tiempo eras capaz de mantenerte así.

-¿Y bien?

-Me cansé de esperar a que diera tu brazo a torcer, al parecer no me quieres lo suficiente-susurró con tristeza Scorpius- desde aquel beso en sexto curso era doloroso estar a tu lado, pero al leer la carta y ver como ignorabas tus sentimientos hacia mí, el dolor llego a niveles irracionales. Por eso me fui a estudiar a otro país y sabes que descubrí-Albus negó con la cabeza-que era igual de doloroso estar lejos de ti.

-¡Albus! Aquí están tus regalos-dijo la abuela Molly cortando la conversación. Como era tradición Weasley, los regalos se abrían de menor a mayor, esos eran los únicos momentos en que Lily y Hugo disfrutaban siendo los mas pequeños. Ahora los hijos de Charlie y George disfrutaban de esos privilegios- supongo que querrás empezar con el de Scorpius.

-No abuela, de hecho Scorpius…

-Prefiere que su regalo sea el último-cortó Scorpius con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Albus lo miró confundido, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Después de abrir los regalos la familia entera miró a Scorpius esperando atentamente por el regalo.

-Y bien rubio ¿Dónde esta el regalo?-dijo James como siempre de impaciente.

Albus invocó un "accio" y trajo el pesado libro que le regaló su amigo.

-Me regaló el libro que he buscado por años- explicó caminando hasta donde Harry y Draco para mostrarles el libro.

-Y también tengo otra cosa para ti-dijo poniéndose de pie y parándose frente Albus.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó intrigado.

Score solo sonrió con arrogancia y en un rápido movimiento lo tuvo agarrado de la cintura y sus labios pegados. No se dejo aminorar por el shock que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, al contrario puso mas ahínco y mas rápido de lo que pensó Al le respondió el beso. Se separaron ambos apenados, pero con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

-¡Oh, que magnífico regalo!-gritó George. Todos lo miraron interrogantes- un beso de navidad- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-ven amor, yo también te quiero regalar un beso-dijo halando Angelina a su regazo y besándola con pasión.

-Yo también quiero regalar un beso de navidad, ¿Qué dices Draco?

-Harry, con el pésimo gusto que tienes en regalos, créeme que la opción de besos para navidad me parece fantástica-dijo arrastrando las palabras cosa que por alguna extraña razón encendía de sobre manera a Harry, así que logró a duras penas mantener el beso en un rango "PG".

De pronto todos se daban besos y abrazos, los elfos trajeron copas de Champagne y brindaron por la familia.

Era una imagen hermosa con excepción que Albus estaba en el extremo más alejado de Scorpius y al parecer quería conservar esa distancia.

Se acostó muerto de cansancio y repleto de sentimientos: ira, odio, amor, frustración, tristeza, desesperanza, soledad… no se supone que uno debería ir a la cama así la noche de navidad.

Al parecer el despertar no fue mejor, repaso todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior mientras se bañaba y se vestía, mientras se peinaba tomó la decisión de "No mas Albus", había hecho todo lo que se podía hacer y el moreno seguía igual de indiferente. Estaba agotado, todo era más fácil antes del beso y la carta de James.

-No mas Albus-se dijo-No mas Albus como el amor de mi vida- dijo con decisión- Albus es de ahora en adelante solo mi hermano, amigo.

Ya todos estaban comiendo cuando se sentó en la mesa, conversaban entre sí sobre la cena y los regalos. Agradeció que solo fueran los Potter-Malfoy ya que no estaba de humor para mucha gente merodeando por todas partes.

Se sentó y comió con calma, nunca levantando la mirada, hasta que Albus se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta logrando la atención hacia él.

-Score anoche no te di mi regalo- dijo mirando al rubio fijamente. Ese era un hecho que Scorpius decidió ignorar la noche anterior aludiendo a que tal vez su amigo estaba molesto por el beso y había decidido no darle nada.

Albus se puso de pie y camino hasta estar parado al lado de Score, el cual también se puso de pie como mandaban las reglas de etiqueta. Estaba un poco nervioso ya que no podía ver ningún paquete en las manos del moreno.

-Al-exclamó dudoso y repentinamente se quedó sin aire cuando el moreno se arrodillo y le ofreció una cajita negra la cual se abrió sola mostrando una argolla de plata con dos serpientes entrelazadas talladas, Albus la saco de la cajita y le mostró la parte interior que leía _"Por siempre A & S"._

-Scorpius te amo, te he amado siempre y siempre te amaré ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Su mente usualmente era un mar de ideas, hipótesis, fórmulas, números, preguntas, respuestas, soluciones, pero en esos momentos estaba en blanco. Lo único que siempre había querido, soñado y anhelado era que Albus lo amara, pero casarse… no lo podía procesar, no podía pensar y al parecer Albus tuvo que notar algo en el porque comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Tenía que decir algo YA, antes de que Al se arrepintiera.

-¿Casarnos?-dijo interrogante y para colmo de males su voz reflejó pánico.

_Casarnos,_ Albus y yo… Albus mi esposo, _Albus mío_, solo mío, _para siempre_… bien, finalmente su cerebro hizo "clic" y comprendió que su sueño era casi nada a comparación de la maravillosa realidad que su amado le estaba ofreciendo.

-Sí, casarnos-dijo algo temeroso el moreno mirando al suelo ¡Oh no! Pobre Al, lo más seguro es que ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero las palabras no salían y el pánico volvió a él, no podía hablar y los ojos verdes volvieron a mirarlo con renovada determinación-te conozco de toda la vida Score, ya hemos vivido juntos, hemos peleado por cualquier cosa, hemos estado dolorosamente separados, creo que hemos vivido todo menos amarnos con libertad. Eres el amor de mi vida y yo se que yo soy el tuyo, así que para que esperar. ¡Cásate conmigo!

¡Sí! Allí estaba SU Albus, determinado, sacando su valor Gryffindor por herencia. Sonrió ampliamente, maravillado de lo mucho que amaba a ese Slytherin.

Albus levanto una ceja y sonrió con arrogancia, ya el maldito sabía que tenía un ¡Sí! Asegurado, mejor jugar un poco.

-Um-dijo pensativo Score- no se Al ¿Qué tienes de bueno para ofrecerme?-preguntó con diversión.

Al se puso de pie y con una sonrisa picara acercó su rostro al del rubio.

-Los mejores besos de tu vida para toda la eternidad-susurró dejando que su calido aliento le sonrojara y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

-Me parece una buena oferta-respondió para luego cerrar la distancia y disfrutar del mejor regalo de navidad que había podido recibir. Haciendo un recuento mental de sus navidades pasadas y de todo lo que su padre le había regalado, ninguna se comparaba con tener a Albus a su lado para toda la vida.

**fin**

**_Espero haber dejado satisfecha a las lindas y hermosas personas que me dejaron revews en las partes anteriores de este fic.... jajjaja se que esperaban mas de H/D pero creo que Score explicó muy bien lo felices y empalagosos que sus padres están!_**

**_Mil gracias por seguir esta historia de 3 shots. Creo que ya! Hasta aquí terminan los besos…_**

**_Aunque sea un poco tarde Felices Fiestas! Que tengan un grandioso Slashño y espero ver mas te todas ustedes y a sido un placer complacerlas con mis historias y traducciones, esperemos que este año se igual o mas prospero y mis actualizaciones mas rápidas jajajaja_**

**_Besotes_**

**_Krispy_**


End file.
